


the Trip

by Krashlyn



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Ali on vacation in San Francisco/LA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

It was Ali's first time staying in San Francisco, aside from soccer-related trips, and she was excited to see the city with Ashlyn. Her girlfriend was familiar with the Bay Area and considered it her second home. They had five days there before driving down to LA to see Kyle.

As the plane let out, Ashlyn moved out of the row and into the aisle, allowing Ali to stand in front of her. "Thanks." Ali mumbled as she stood up and stretched her arms to the ceiling. Ali hated feeling like she was stuck on the plane and Ashlyn was well aware.

Ashlyn was the master of packing- traveling only with a carry-on and her backpack. Even though Ali was a seasoned traveler, with all that back and forth across the Atlantic for years, she still over packed every time. They waited at the baggage claim for her suitcase to come out. "Shoulda packed a carry onnn." Ashlyn said through a huge grin as they learned the baggage was a little delayed. Ali matched her smile and nudged a shoulder into her.

"Do you want me to meet you at the rental car counter?" Ali was trying to make up for time.

"No, I'm just giving you a hard time. I don't mind waiting... with you." Ashlyn took her eyes off the baggage claim, which had finally started rolling, and winked at Ali. Ali rolled her eyes but leaned closer to Ashlyn and looped their arms together, resting her head on Ashlyn's shoulder. Ashlyn always stood tall and proud when she was with her and it made Ali feel safe and at home, no matter where they were.

When Ali's bag came around, Ashlyn grabbed it off the conveyor and hauled it over her shoulder. Ali offered to take it but Ashlyn gave her a simple "nope" and grabbed her hand instead. "Let's go get the car." She continued and they were off.

Driving up one of the city's tallest hills, Ashlyn was unnerved by the steep grade she was climbing. Ali was almost convinced the incline would tip them over backwards but she knew better. She kept looking back- even though it scared her- until she felt Ashlyn's hand on her knee. "Good thing we have your suitcase with us..." Ali looked at her puzzled. "Y.ou know, to anchor us down." Ashlyn laughed and earned a smack on the hand.

"You're sooo funny." Ali came back and Ashlyn slowly moved her hand away, still laughing. "Hands on the wheel, Harris." Ali commanded jokingly.

"It's right up here, kiddo." They continued to the top of the hill. There were huge buildings on either side of them. Both beautiful hotels with flags from dozens of countries flying free. They made a right and Ashyln pulled into the shorter of the two. Ali looked out the window in wonder.  _This can't be our hotel._

The valet opened Ashlyn's door and she thanked him before running around to open Ali's. She wanted to beat the valet to it. Ashlyn grabbed her hand and helped Ali out of the car. Ali had a confused smile on her face but said nothing. She raised her eyebrows at Ashlyn who simply responded with "I wanted to leave a lasting impression" and smiled.

Their bags were carried in for them and set to the side by the bell boy. Ashlyn took care of the check-in process and Ali grabbed some local maps and info booklets from the concierge desk. "Here are your keys and the elevators are over here to the right. If you need anything at all, please let us know and enjoy your stay at the Fairmont." The front desk clerk handed the room keys to Ashlyn just as Ali walked up.

"Thank you." Ashlyn slid the keys into her back pocket and turned to wrap her arm around Ali. They walked over to the bell boy and Ashlyn insisted they carry the bags themselves, and by themselves, she meant herself. Again Ali tried to carry her own. "I got it." Ashlyn pulled away smiling and led them to the elevators.

As they waited for one to open, Ashlyn hoped no one else would walk over. She wanted the elevator, and Ali, to herself. But as Ashlyn's luck would have it- that didn't happen. An older couple and a man in a business suit lined up behind them. Damn. Too good to be true. Ali gave her a knowing look and snapped her fingers, she was hoping for the same thing.

They stood in the back corner of the elevator and Ali looped her finger through one of Ashlyn's belt loops- discretly showing her affection. All three people got off on the fourth floor and Ashlyn couldn't help but smile when she realized no one else was coming on. One more floor until their own. Before the doors were even closed- Ali leaned into Ashlyn, pushing her against the wall of the elevator and kissed her. Ashlyn allowed it to happen and brought one hand to Ali's jaw to pull her in. Ali didn't take a breath until the door opened again.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The room almost blew Ali away. "Ashlyn..." She said softly, her voice trailing at the end as she walked further into the room in total amazement. She went right for the windows- staring out at the city like they were on top of the world. Ashlyn quietly walked up behind her- taking in her wonder. Ali was so excited she didn't even notice her there.

"They call this..." Ashlyn reached one arm around Ali from behind and pushed the door open. "...The balcony suite." Ali started to step forward but Ashlyn moved her hand from the door to place her palm on Ali's abdoman and kissed under her ear. She could feel the smile spread to Ali's jaw and Ashlyn stepped out onto the balcony- guiding Ali in front of her.

"This is beautiful." Ali walked to the edge and looked over the railing. She pulled Ashlyn along behind her. They looked out over the city- Ali had never seen it like this before. Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Ali's waist, pulled her in tight and rested her chin on her shoulder.

" _You_ are beautiful." She kissed Ali's neck right where it meets her shoulder and Ali's smile gleamed in the rare San Francisco sunshine. Ali pulls Ashlyn's arms closer around her and hums a response alluding to Ashlyn's smooth talking to which Ashlyn kisses her neck again. "Come here." She slowly turns Ali around and leans their foreheads together. She smiles and kisses Ali with her hand on her jaw, kisses her like she hasn't kissed her in years. She feels Ali smile into her lips and steps closer to deepen the kiss, sliding her hand around Ali's neck- slipping fingers into Ali's hair.

Ashlyn eventually wraps her arms back around Ali's waist and slowly starts to pull her into the suite without interrupting the kiss. "Mmmm, you don't waste time, do you?" Ali continued to smile as she allowed herself to be guided into the room. As soon as Ashlyn shut the door she had Ali against it, kissing and nipping at her jaw. It gets Ali every time, not like she needed anything to get her going right now.

Ashlyn paused for a second and brushed Ali's hair to the side without looking at her. Ali leaned her hips forward against her, wanting more and Ashlyn wasted no time. She ran her hands down Ali's body and grabbed behind her legs, lifting her up and pushing her back against the door. Ali practically purred with approval and wrapped her legs around Ashlyn's waist, her arms around her shoulders. She lightly bit down on Ashlyn's ear lobe and wrapped a hand around the back of her head.

Ashlyn slid her hands under Ali's shirt to feel her soft skin. She felt the biting on her ear turn to soft licks and decided it was time to move to the bed. She carried Ali over and while Ali clung to her, she sprawled them out on the bed. Ali ran her hands up Ashlyn's body and pulled her hips into her.

When Ashlyn looked down at her she saw Ali make a face she had seen so many times before. She slid her hand under Ali's shirt and up the center of her torso, under Ali's bra. She heard a slight moan from Ali's mouth and tipped her head to capture the rest of it in a kiss. She smoothly trailed her hand around back and unclasped her bra in one swipe of her thumb...


	3. Chapter 3

Ali arched her back and let Ashlyn’s hands slide further up her back. She was biting her by the time Ashlyn reached her shoulder blades. Ashlyn ran her hands back down Ali’s back and to the hem of her shirt, she tugged on it a little bit. Ashlyn leaned back down to continue the kiss but Ali’s eyes caught her. “Hey.” Ali smiled and leaned up on her elbows to nudge Ashlyn with her nose- Ashlyn nudged back. 

When Ali leaned up to kiss her, she met her half way but restrained Ali when their lips were about to touch. She let go and watched her smile and try again- leaning back into her but again Ashlyn tilted her head out of the way, smiling back at her. Right before Ali can protest, Ashlyn came down quick and kissed her harder than before. She wanted to ravage Ali all at once but she also wanted to make it last, so teasing her a little seemed like a good idea.

Ashlyn was on her knees, over Ali with both hands above Ali’s head, lowering her hips onto Ali’s and hearing one of her favorite noises- Ali’s light, almost needy, moan. She slid both of her legs between Ali’s and parted them slightly. Ali licked Ashlyn’s lower lip as she positioned herself on Ali and it sent chills up both their spines. All plans to take it slow flew out of Ashlyn’s head as she trailed her hand down Ali’s stomach and over her pants. Ali gasped a little and Ashlyn could feel her tense up, but Ali made sure to keep the kiss going and she felt herself getting lost in it. The passion was taking over- it always did with Ashlyn.

She trailed her hand up and then back down, this time unbuttoning Ali’s pants before rubbing over them again. She could feel her girlfriend fight off a giggle and she continued. She ran her hands back up Ali’s body, over her chest, and let her thumbs rub lightly across her nipples. She felt Ali’s hips grind against her’s and now it was Ashlyn who fought a moan. Ali was softly thrusting her hips against Ashlyn, grinding up into her. Ashlyn tried her best to concentrate on the kiss but Ali was doing a good job of distracting her. With every stroke of her nipples, Ali let out a quiet “mmm” and kissed Ashlyn a little needier. The tension was building inside and she could hardly contain herself.

Ali leaned up, keeping Ashlyn with her, and pulled her own shirt off, throwing it over her head and bringing her hands right back to Ashlyn’s neck. She pulled the blond back on top of her and made sure to deepen the kiss. Ashlyn switched her attention on Ali from her hands to her tongue and continued to work on her nipples, causing Ali to grind harder between her legs. She let her hand slip back down Ali’s body, while still swirling her tongue and gently sucking on her sensitive skin. Ashlyn again trailed her hand over Ali’s pants. Once, twice, and then she slipped it into her pants. Ali's panties were still a barrier and it was killing her- she moaned into her mouth and tightened the grip on Ashlyn’s neck. 

Ashlyn made sure to tease. Nothing was going to come easily for Ali right now- she would have to wait on Ash. “I want you” she whispered into Ashlyn’s ear as she came back up to meet Ali’s mouth. It almost sounded like she was pleading with her and Ashlyn loved it. She ran her fingers over Ali’s underwear and finally, right when Ali didn’t think she could take it anymore, Ashlyn slid her hand under the waistband and softly made contact with her girlfriend. “Ohhh!” Ali breathed out and Ashlyn felt nails on her neck when she slid a finger through her. She was so wet Ashlyn didn’t need to do anymore teasing.

She slid two fingers into Ali and rubbed her slowly with her thumb. Ali let go of her neck with one hand and grabbed for the blankets- she needed something to hold onto and, eventually, to scream into. With a fistful of blanket in one hand and her other palm around Ashlyn’s shoulder, Ali held on for the ride Ashlyn was sure to give her. A few minutes later, she held the blankets up to her mouth- vocally explaining her release into them until her body fell completely restless. Ashlyn kept her hand there for a minute and then slowly freed Ali from the tension. She waited for the after-shocks to die down before rolling over to lay next to her.

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes until Ali finally gained back her basic functions. “Wow...” She placed the back of her palm on her forehead and turned to Ashlyn who also turned to face her with a smile. “That was...”

“Yea... I know.” Ashlyn grinned. Proud of herself, like every time. Ali apologized for scratching her. “Totally worth it, you’ve done worse.” Ashlyn pulled her into another make-out session, this time slower and more concentrated until she broke the silence “We should really get ready. We have to meet the girls in like... 45 minutes”.

“And by we, you mean me, since you’re still fully clothed.” Ali tugged on Ashlyn’s t-shirt. 

“That’s why I kept your pants on. Didn’t want to have too much of an advantage over you.” She pulled on Ali’s pant pocket. “But I’m still changing. And taking a shower...” She kissed Ali’s temple and got up to walk toward the bathroom. “Have you seen this bathroom? It's sick!” She said before she even got in there. Ali caught a devilish idea.

“No... why don’t you show me.” She jogged in behind Ashlyn, pulling the door closed behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

They were late to meet Kelley, Alex, and Tobin for dinner. Ali hated being late because she often was but Ashlyn didn’t seem to mind. The table wasn’t ready by the time they got there anyway and Kelley had texted Ashlyn to meet them by the bar. “What does it take for a girl to get a drink in this place?” Ali asked loud enough that all three girls turned around in a hurry to hug her. That voice was distinct no matter where in the world they were. They all exchanged hugs which lasted just a little longer than usual. They hadn’t been together in months and it was so good to be in the same city for some quality time. 

Ashlyn leaned on the bar and ordered while Ali explained the view from the room. She pretended she wasn’t listening but couldn’t help to smile at Ali’s excitement. She paid up and turned to hand Ali her drink before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “So how long are you guys staying with Kell?” Ashlyn asked both Tobin and Alex but they shrugged their shoulders and looked at Kelley. “Until the next step, huh?”

“Yea, the three of us are looking for a place with one of Kelley’s friends so we’ll see where it takes us.” Alex offered. 

“We were looking for a four bedroom but... if you guys want to join in...” Tobin nudged Ashlyn “we could look for a five.” She laughed. 

“I love San Francisco” Ashlyn started but caught Ali’s narrowing eyes “but um... maybe for later down the road”. She winked at Ali. That was the direction she was going anyway. “So, Kell, what’s on the agenda for tonight?” Ashlyn inquired.

“I was thinking dinner, drinking, and Ali’s favorite... dancing” she looked over at Ali who shook her head up and down as if to say ‘you know it’. “But I just checked with the hostess right before you got here and she said it’s going to be at least another 30 minutes” she continued “so glad I made a reservation... not.” Kelley pretended to be annoyed “Don’t these people know who we are?” she laughed at her own joke before she could finish the sentence.

“Hang on, I’ll be right back” Ashlyn turned and slyly walked back toward the front entrance.

“Where is she going?” Alex pointed after her.

“To flirt with the hostess” Ali said reluctantly, smiling and shaking her head in Ashlyn’s direction. “She thinks she’s such a smooth talker...” Ali paused for a second as she saw the hostess lean over the stand, closer to Ashlyn and smile at her “Ughh...maybe she kinda is.” Ali hated to admit it. She knew it was harmless, so she never fought it. And she was hungry. Soon enough, Ashlyn came back to the group and wrapped her arm back around Ali. “So...?” Ali inquired.

“I thought she was going to help us out but she asked if I’m _with_ the girl I came in with” she nodded her head sideways toward Ali, as if they didn’t know “so when I told her I am she said ‘maybe try again when you’re single’.” They all laughed but Ali just shook her head and rolled her eyes. Typical.

“Maybe we should see other people...” Ali’s turn to make jokes. “...so we can eat tonight”. This illicited more laughs from the girls.

“Babe!” Ashlyn dropped her arm from Ali’s shoulders and placed her hand to her heart. “That hurts!” She laughed and pulled Ali in for a hug. “But in all seriousness, our table will be ready in a minute.” She laughed again and gave them all a sly smile over Ali’s shoulder. Alex just rolled her eyes.

“Swagger” Tobin added. 

“I can tell you’re smiling at them” Ali mumbled from Ashlyn’s neck and pushed her off gently. They all walked to the front to be led to their table and Ashlyn made sure to prove a point by holding Ali’s hand in plain sight, smiling from ear to ear.

...

Dinner consisted of a lot of catching up and story telling and it was nice to be among their friends. Ashlyn kept her hand around Ali’s chair for most of the time, as usual. She always felt the need to keep her safe, not that there were any threats but she felt it was in her nature when it came to Ali. They walked to the next destination and had a few drinks before heading to Kelley’s destination for dancing. “Which hotel did you guys say you were staying in?”

“The Fair-something” Ali almost slurred as she bit down on her straw. 

“Fairmont?” Kelley questioned, looking down at her phone.

“That’s it!” Ali swung her hand and hit Kelley’s arm. 

“Ok, change of plans. We’re going there instead. The bar there basically invented the drink the Mai Tai.” No one shared Kelley’s excitement. “It’s a huge tiki bar! ...with a huge dance floor!” That did it for Ali and Alex. Dancing was #1 on their list tonight. Ashlyn made her way back to the group from the bathroom.

“What’s the deal? Where to next?” She nudged Kell.

“A famous tiki bar!”

“YES! Wooo! Let’s do it!” She gave Kelley an ecstatic high-five and downed the last of her drink.

“See, I knew Ash would be down!” Kelley leered at the other three girls. “These three weren’t sold until I told them about the dance floor.” She pointed her thumb in their direction. “Ali’s favorite place.” She made sure to add that in there with a smile. Ali sure did love to dance and she loved it even more after a few drinks.

“Wooo!” Ali echoed Ashlyn’s yell from before and raised a fist to the sky. “I’m ready!” She grabbed her sweater and purse as they all walked toward the door. She looped her arm around Ashlyn’s before she got too far out of reach. “Save me a dance later?” she whispered in her girlfriend’s ear and was answered with a puckering kiss on her cheekbone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kelley was right. This place is a huge tiki bar and they loved it. The group found a table by the fake ocean in the middle of the bar/restaurant and ordered their drinks, mostly all the famous MaiTais, and continued to take it all in.

“Cool, huh?” Kelley asked to the group in general and they all agreed. The waiter delivered their drinks and they all toasted before getting started on round 3, 4, 5? The drinks were strong and, not like they needed any encouragement, Alex and Ali were on the dance floor shortly thereafter. Kelley laughed and pointed to a group of guys who were trying to dance with them.

“Better make sure frat boy doesn’t steal your girl.” Tobin lightly punched Ashlyn’s shoulder from across the table.

“I’m not worried” she replied confidently as she saw Ali glance at her across the room and smile. Even across a room- Ashlyn still had a hold on her. Ali never wanted her to let go. “My girl can handle herself” Ashlyn continued to smile but turned her attention back to Tobin and Kelley.

…

A while later the group reunited at the table. Ali flopped down in the chair next to Ashlyn and let her hand rest on her knee. “I thought you were going to dance with me?” she almost whined- giving her best puppy-dog eyes.

“I am. The night is young!” Ashlyn waved the waiter over and ordered another round. When he brought the drinks to the table, Ashlyn held hers up to Ali’s and said “I’ll dance with you after this drink” while clanking their glasses together. She took a sip of hers, rested it on the table, and turned to ask Tobin a question. But when she looked over at the girls they were all staring at Ali, amusement in their eyes.

Ashlyn turned back around to find Ali’s glass still up, almost half-way empty as she continued to chug it. “Ali…” she tried to warn but she knew she couldn’t stop her. She tried to take the drink away but Ali playfully slapped her hand. Ashlyn laughed as Ali placed the empty glass on the table and smiled.

“Meet you on the dance floor…” she winked at Ashlyn before motioning to Alex she was going back up. They both skipped away giggling. Ashlyn was laughing too. Kelley jokingly looked into Ashlyn’s glass to see how much she had left and raised her eyebrows.

“Guess she really wanted to dance” Kelley laughed.

“Always…” Ashlyn shook her head smiling “But back to what I was saying before- I’d like to surf tomorrow if you guys are still down.”

“Definitely. We usually go for a run at like 8:00… maybe  9:00 is better for tomorrow… but then we can go after. Or… do you want to come on the run?” Kelley questioned.

“I’m on vacation, kid! I’ll pass. But maybe Ali will go…” she grabbed Ali’s empty glass and held it up “This is basically the same as Gatorade, right?” they all laughed and looked to the dance floor again just in time to see the guys join them- they even brought them shots. When Ashlyn saw that- she got up. “I’m gonna go over there” she tipped her head toward the dance floor.

“I thought your girl can handle herself” Kelley quoted Ashlyn from before.

“She can… but we all know she can’t handle her alcohol” she laughed and jogged away. Kelley and Tobin both laughed and watched as Ali took the shot before she could even get there.

…

“Hey you” she slinked an arm around Ali’s waist from behind and kissed her jawline.

“Oh, look who decided to join us” Ali couldn’t help but smile when she felt Ashlyn behind her. “That was gross” she turned to Alex, who agreed, and then turned back to Ashlyn. “Those guys from before bought us shots”.

“Really gross shots” Alex butted in and wrapped her arms around both of them. “Really glad you guys are here!” They hugged her back and laughed.

“Really glad to be here, Alex” Ali hugged her tighter. Soon the hug was joined by Tobin and Kelley.

“We’re glad you guys are here too!” Tobin exclaimed and hopped up and down a little.

“Yea, this is going to be a great week” Ashlyn winked at Kelley and Kel gave her a knowing nod. The band started back up again and Kelley could hardly contain her excitement. “Ah! I love this song!” she broke away from the girls and started dancing. They all joined in and Ashlyn kept her arm wrapped around Ali a little longer. She didn’t want to let go either.

…

“This is my last song” Ashlyn announced as the song was dying down.

“Oh, come on!” Ali pouted. “Just one more? Please?” She gave her the eyes again.

“You said that for the last three songs” Ashlyn kissed her forehead. “We need to talk about which surf spot to hit tomorrow”. Ali nodded her head.

“Right, I forgot you guys are ditching us already” she pretended to be mad but her smile could never lie.

“Act like you don’t want to go shopping with Alex” Ashlyn narrowed her eyes and called Ali’s bluff.

“I know” she bounced on her toes a little and clamped her hands together “I’m actually really excited”. Ashlyn kissed her on the temple and patted Tobin on the back. They started to walk away when the music changed and a slow song came on. Ali had already turned around, figuring Ashlyn was back at the table and went to make a three person dance circle with Kelley and Alex.

Ashlyn told Tobin she’d be back and skipped back to the dance floor, grabbing Ali’s hand and spinning her around into her. “One more song” she whispered into Ali’s ear. She took the hand she was already holding and wrapped it around her neck. Ali followed with her other arm and felt Ashlyn’s hands slide down her body to her waist. “I love this song. We should dance to this at our wedding... you know, one day” she had a smile in her eyes and winked at Ali.

“I don’t know, Ash. I was really hitting it off with collared shirt guy” she pointed to the frat boy from before and laughed to herself. Ashlyn looked at the guy and tipped her head at him in acknowledgement. “Ash!” she laughed even harder and pulled her girlfriend to turn her back to the guy.

“What? I was just saying hi to your man” she joked back. Ali shook her head, keeping the grin on her face, and rested her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder. The song went on and they danced in silence- just enjoying holding onto one another.

“We should” Ali mumbled into Ashlyn’s neck.

“Should what, prettygirl?”

“Dance to this at our wedding…” Ashlyn smiled when she realized her comment from before didn’t go unnoticed. “…You know, one day” Ali repeated her words and smiled back. Ali was always the one to mention getting married and Ashlyn always pushed it off so she knew this moment was rare, even if they did joke about it at first.

...

The night had winded down and everyone was ready to call it quits. “I’ll call you tomorrow and we’ll surf. I thought of another spot we can check out too” Kelley brought Ashlyn in for a hug. “I’ll tell you about it tomorrow though” she said quietly so only Ashlyn could hear.  
   
“Sounds good” Ashlyn nodded her head at Kelley and Tobin, hugged them and Alex, and wrapped her arm around Ali as they headed toward the lobby. “See you guys tomorrow!”  
   
…  
   
Waiting for the elevator took longer than expected. Ali leaned on Ashlyn and huddled closer to her. Ali wasn’t much for public display of affection but she sometimes forgot when she drank. They stepped into the elevator with a few other people and took it to their floor. Stopping to let a couple off a floor earlier- they arrived to their level and the entire elevator emptied. Ali was halfway out the door when she felt Ashlyn pull her back in. “Hey- what’re you doing?”  
   
Ashlyn pushed the “close door” button and as they closed she backed Ali up to the wall of the now empty elevator. “What I wanted to do earlier” she kissed her hard and pinned her hips with her own. It was a welcome surprise and Ali smiled into her lips. This went on until they heard a ding and the elevator stopped to pick up more people from the lobby. Ashlyn pulled away right before the doors opened and they both looked down giggling. Ali grabbed Ashlyn’s hand and pulled her close, her cheeks still a shade of pink.  
   
They finally got to their room. Ali grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and chugged half of it before tossing it to her girlfriend. “It’s cool that I’m going out with Kel and Tobs tomorrow, right?” Ashlyn double checked.  
   
“Yea, of course” Ali was a little surprised she was asking. “I was only giving you a hard time, babe” she reassured.  
   
“Okay, just making sure.” Ashlyn grinned as she placed the water bottle on the counter and walked toward Ali. She pushed the hair out of Ali’s face and tucked it behind her ear. “So maybe later tomorrow I can make up for the lost time?” Ali looked her in the eyes and Ashlyn continued. “Can I take you on a date?”  
   
“I’m your girlfriend, you can take me on a date whenever you want” she smiled shyly.  
   
“Don’t ruin the moment”  
   
“Yes!” Ali laughed.  
   
“Good” Ashlyn trailed her thumb down Ali’s cheek and over her lips before kissing them. She felt Ali’s breath hitch. “Now let’s pick-up where we left off in the elevator”…

...


	6. Chapter 6

Ali woke up with a headache. She knew that was coming. Next to the bed was a note on hotel stationary and a glass of water with two Advil. She already knew Ashlyn was gone when she woke up- otherwise she would have been snuggled-up under the keeper’s arm. Ali read the note:

_Ali,_

_Gone surfing. Be home around 4._

_How’s your little noggin? (see water and Advil to left)_

_Can’t wait for our date tonight!_

_Love, Ash_

Oh, right, the date. Ali smiled at the thought. She grabbed her phone and saw a missed text from Alex. “Still on for brunch and shopping?”. Ali convinced herself to get out of bed and into the shower. She responded first.

“Yes! Want to meet here in an hour?” and she shuffled into the bathroom.

…

Ashlyn met up with Kelley and Tobin at 10 am by Kelley’s apartment .They grabbed coffee at Tobin’s new favorite café and talked for a little as they drank it on the patio. Alex came along too since it was just up the street and she figured it was best to let Ali sleep a little longer before texting her. Ashlyn went back inside to get a snack for the day and Kelley followed for the same reason. “You sure you’re ready?”

“Huh?” Ashlyn didn’t realize she had followed.

“Today. Sure you’re ready for this?”

“Yes. What kind of question is that?” Ashlyn defended herself. “I’ve been ready”.

“Just making sure” Kelley laughed knowingly.

“Ready for what?” they were both startled by Alex behind them. Neither of them answered and both seemed to pause for a moment.

“For the sick surf session we’re about to have” Tobin jumped in, literally, and Ashlyn shot her a thankful look.

“Yea, about that- have fun in the 50 degree water” Alex laughed.

“We will!” Tobin patted her on the back extra hard as they all left. They hopped into Kelley’s car as Alex walked up the street. “You guys are idiots” Tobin laughed “good thing I’m a quick thinker” she punched them both on the shoulder.

…

Ashlyn got back a little later than planned but Ali didn’t mind since it gave her time to nap after shopping with Alex all day. Ashlyn greeted her and tossed her keys on the counter. “Hey, how was the surf?” Ali was sitting up on the couch with her phone in hand- pretending she wasn’t just napping.

“It was good. Real nice waves. Not too crowded. The water was cold though” she kissed Ali quickly on the lips. “How was shopping?” and she kissed her again before sitting down next to her.

“It was good. We went a few blocks down and they have a bunch of stores and stuff like that. But it was cool to see some of the city too.”

“Well just you wait until tomorrow. I’m taking you on a full tour!” She got up and walked toward the balcony, stretching her arms above her head.

“What time is our date?” Ali leaned her head over the back of the couch to look at Ashlyn upside down.

“I was thinking we could go at 6:00… so about an hour from now” Ashlyn looked at her watch and adjusted it on her wrist. “I’m already showered so I just need to change really” she turned back to the window.

“Oh, you showered at Kell’s?” Ashlyn froze for a second, she hoped Ali didn’t notice it.

“Uh y-yea, I did” she stumbled on her words but caught herself and figured she needed to distract Ali before she asked anymore questions “I’m sorry, I know you wanted to shower **with** me again. Maybe tomorrow?” she turned and winked at Ali who was already blushing.

Ashlyn stepped out onto the balcony to take in the view while Ali made her way to the bedroom to start getting ready.

...

6:00 came around and Ashlyn was waiting for the car at the valet. She didn’t want to make Ali wait around so she said to meet her down there in a few minutes.

Ali walked out to find Ashlyn leaning on the car. She looked adorable- the sleeves of her navy blue button-up were rolled to her elbows, her skinny jeans were folded once at the bottom so you could see her printed socks, and her brown, wing-tip shoes completed the package. She was staring up at the building, taking in each and every detail, and Ali stood and stared at her for a little before Ashlyn noticed she was there. Her eyes lit up and she smiled the way she smiled on their first date. 

Ashlyn stood up straight as Ali walked over. “You’re beautiful” she leaned in and kissed her sweetly. 

“You look really good” Ali dragged her fingers down Ashlyn’s abs, over her shirt and stole another kiss. “Ready?” she asked and it reminded Ashlyn of earlier. 

“Yes, I’m ready” she smiled and opened the passenger door for Ali 

… 

In usual Ashlyn fashion, she refused to reveal any details of the date. All Ali knew was she didn’t have to dress too fancy and to be prepared to eat a lot. Very vague. First stop (apparently): drinks. “Just follow my lead” she guided Ali who was excited about what was in store. Ashlyn rang the doorbell of a big red door. 

“Ash, I think this is someone’s house” she grabbed her hand lightly but Ashlyn didn’t turn around. “…Ash” and then she heard a woman’s voice ask for a password. Ali tilted her head and looked on. 

“Books” Ashlyn plainly stated into the buzzer and then slowly turned to Ali and flashed a smile. “Hang on a sec” she said when she noticed the confusion in Ali’s eyes. A minute later, the door opened and Ashlyn guided her in. 

“Do you have a reservation?” a girl, about their age, asked Ashlyn. 

“Yes, Harris. For two” she gripped Ali’s hand a little tighter. 

“Perfect. Thank you” the girl, who Ali now realized is the hostess, guided them down the hall. It was dark and quiet but beautifully decorated with books from floor to ceiling and Ali was slowly piecing it together. _We’re in a speak-easy!_ She could hardly contain her excitement. She always wanted to go to a speak-easy but was never really sure how to go about it. _Ahhh this is so cool!_ She laced her fingers with Ashlyn’s. 

They are seated at the bar and given drink menus before the girl disappears again. There were only about twenty other people but it was a small place and they got the last two stools. “This is so cool!” Ali smiled ear-to-ear and grabbed Ashlyn’s arm. 

“Ha ha, I thought you would like it” she held the menu up so they could both look at it. 

“Girls, I’ll be right with you” the bartender mentioned in passing as he brought two drinks to the end of the bar and started making two more. 

They looked over the menu to choose their drinks and talked about how Ashlyn heard of the place. Ali kept her hand on Ashlyn’s arm the entire time until it was time to order. She obviously needed her hand to explain the drink she wanted. They toasted to date night when their drinks arrived and sipped on their strong, but delicious concoctions. Ashlyn made sure to throw a joke in there about wondering if Ali would be able to handle another drink after last night. 

“Where are you girls from?” the bartender asked after checking how they liked their drinks. 

“Originally, Virginia and Florida” she pointed to herself and Ashlyn respectively “but we’ve moved around a bit in the past few years”. 

“That’s cool. Do you move a lot because of work?” he inquired while mixing another drink. 

Ashlyn laughed a little “I guesssss you could say that but I wouldn’t really call what we do a ‘job’…” she looked to Ali who nodded in agreement and smiled. 

“Okay, now I’m intrigued” he poured the drink into two glasses before bringing it to a couple at the bar and came back to them. “Go on…” he raised his eyebrows.

They chatted for a while and then he let them be on their own. Ali kept her hand on Ashlyn’s knee for most of the time. They laughed and joked and talked about what Ali needed to see on her unofficial tour the next day. Ashlyn almost lost track of time.  
   
“Oh! We gotta go!” she looked up from her watch and summoned the bartender to close her tab.  
   
“Let me pay for these” Ali piped in.  
   
“No, we’re on a date!” Ashlyn gave her a look.  
   
“Ashhhhh” she pulled out her wallet.  
   
“Stop it” she smacked Ali’s hand playfully and handed her own card to the guy. They paid up, shook hands, and said good-bye before heading back onto the hilly streets of San Francisco.


	7. Chapter 7

They walked for a few blocks before Ashlyn finally slowed and opened the door to a restaurant. It was adorable inside- hip, modern décor, every detail was meticulously perfected, but at the same time it made Ali feel right at home. “This is cute!” Ali was loving every aspect of this date so far.

“It’s one of my favorite restaurants in the world and I know you love Thai food. This is the best in town.” The waiter brought them to a table and they ordered their drinks.

...

The food was amazing and neither of them could keep from smiling at each other. “This is one of my favorite dates so far” Ali looked to Ashlyn. 

“Really? It’s just a normal date though...”

“I know, but something just feels different. I don’t know what it is” she continued to smile.

“San Francisco will do that to you” Ashlyn stole a forkful of Ali’s food and made a face. “Just wait until you see what’s next” she jeered.

“Ooo. There’s more?” Ali was excited.

“Of course! It’s not even ten o’clock!”

“I thought maybe we’d finish up at the hotel” Ali winked at her girlfriend. “But I guess I can stand flirting with you in public a little longer” she joked.

“Promise me one thing...” Ali looked up and Ashlyn continued. “Promise we’ll always flirt with each other. Even fifty years from now” Ashlyn held up her glass and Ali picked up her own to meet it.

“I promise. Especially if you keep dressing like that” she winked at her again. Ashlyn blushed and sipped her drink.

...

They hopped in the car and Ashlyn rattled off the address for the next stop so Ali could put it in the GPS. Ali knew asking where they were going would be an unanswered question so she decided not to. They drove for a few minutes until they were in a different neighborhood of the city. Ali leaned over and kissed Ashlyn slowly before moving back to her side. “What was that for?” Ashlyn inquired.

“Do I need to have a reason to kiss my girlfriend?”

Ashlyn laughed. “Of course not!” She grabbed Ali’s hand. “I’m having a really good time tonight” she looked into her eyes.

“Me too” Ali felt her nose scrunch with a smile.

“It’s about to get even better” she exclaimed as they came to a stop. Ali stepped out of the car and looked at the sign on the building across the street. “Ruby Skye?” she turned to look to Ashlyn. “Sounds like a...” she narrowed her eyes “dance club”. She looked to the sign, then the people in line, and then back to Ashlyn- who was smiling widely. “This IS a dance club isn’t it?!” She hopped up and down a little.

Ashlyn watched in amusement. “It is” she laughed. 

“Yes! I’m so excited!” she punched Ashlyn’s shoulder lightly and then clapped her hands together. She paused when she realized something “but... you don’t really like dancing...?”

“I don’t hate it though. And I like you so...” she grabbed Ali’s hand and guided them to the entrance.

...

“Admit it- you secretly love dancing” Ali pushed Ashlyn a little. They had been dancing for a couple hours now.

“Not sure what you’re talking about” Ashlyn backed up a little only to dance back toward her- making sure to use her best moves. “I hate dancing” she said sarcastically as she twisted down low and back up. Ali rolled her eyes. “Oh you like these dance moves? I’ve had these up my sleeve for years, girl” she joked. 

“I’m glad they finally showed up” Ali joked back.

...

They took a breather and got some water. The bartender, a cute blonde girl, told Ashlyn her next drink was on her. “We didn’t even drink anything here” Ali laughed about it quietly with Ashlyn.

“After about eight glasses of water I probably bored her” Ashlyn joked as she slid one of the waters to Ali. “I don’t want a drink anyway” she rested a hand on Ali’s knee.

“Oh yea? What do you want?” she leaned closer.

“I want to take you home” Ashlyn whispered loud enough so Ali could hear.

“You sure you don’t want to have a drink with blondie?”

“Who?” Ashlyn pretended she didn’t know what Ali was talking about.

Ali didn’t catch on “...the blonde bartender who just offered to buy you a drink...”

“Who?” Ashlyn kept her eyes locked on Ali.

“Ash, the girl who-” she finally caught on. “Ohhh, I see. You’re smooth, you know that?”

Ashlyn leaned in and kissed Ali on the lips. She let it linger for a second and pulled away slowly. “There’s only one girl I’m thinking of right now” she smiled. "Can I drive you home?” Ali’s eyes were still closed and she nodded up and down instead of answering. Ashlyn took her hand and they left.  

...

They drove a few blocks to the top of the hill and valet parked the car at the hotel. "Come here" Ashlyn walked toward the hotel across the street instead- the tallest building they could see. "Just follow me" she directed when Ali asked if they were allowed in there. Ashlyn guided them to the stairs and they went up two flights and then waited for the elevator. She didn't want to wait for it in the lobby and risk being caught. They took it to the top- an observation area with 360-degree views of the city from one of the highest points. 

"Oh my god, Ash..." Ali quickly ran to one of the windows and gazed out. She thought the view from their room was great- this was incredible. She turned around and Ashlyn was down on one knee. Ali gasped but quickly realized it was not for her. Ashlyn was tying her shoe and Ali turned to the window again to hide her realization. Ashlyn looked up just in time to miss Ali's reaction. She wrapped an arm around Ali's shoulder and looked over the city with her.

"I love you, Ali" she kissed her cheek and Ali tried her best not to cry. She wasn't sad- she just felt foolish to think Ashlyn would propose to her. _She's not ready_. She told herself and it was okay. She knew Ashlyn wasn't ready, but for a second she thought it was all going to change.

Ali took a deep breath in and brought herself back to reality. "I love you too, baby" she rested her head on Ashlyn's shoulder and for a few moments they stared in silence at all the lights below. She thought back on the night and it made her smile. "So... got anymore moves up your sleeve?" she nudged Ashlyn.

"Guess there's only one way to find out" she crushed Ali in a hug and backed them toward the elevators. "Let's go" she let go and grabbed Ali's wrist, willing her away from the windows and into the elevator.

...

 

...


	8. Chapter 8

Ali woke up first- feeling much better this morning than she did the one before. She slipped out of the cuddle and quietly into the bathroom for a shower. She let the water wash over her body as she thought back on the night. It was the perfect date- a little adventure, back to normalcy for an awesome dinner, then a lot of dancing. And dancing meant closeness- which she always loved with Ashlyn.

And of course there was the closeness of the rest of the night- when they were back in their hotel room- and Ali loved that too. But those times were always good with Ashlyn- ever since day one. She blushed even now when she thought about it.

Somehow able to avoid waking Ashlyn, she carefully started the coffee maker and pulled one of the provided robes around herself before stepping onto the balcony. The view was still breathtaking, especially now that the fog was at it's weakest. She sat on one of the recliners and brought her knees to her chest, sighing deeply as she took in the sight.

Ashlyn eventually stirred awake and joined her- sitting at the end of the recliner and leaning her back to Ali's knees. "Good morning." Ali mumbled as Ashlyn reached back to hand her a mug. She grasped it with both hands and blew across the top before taking a sip. Not too bitter, not too sweet. Ashlyn knew exactly how she liked it, but that didn't stop her from checking...

"How is it?" she yawned.

"Perfect." Ali admitted and sat up to hand the mug back to Ash who immediately took a huge gulp before setting it down on the table. "So... what're we doing today?" Ali started rubbing Ashlyn's back, between her shoulder blades, her favorite spot.

"I was thinking we could do brunch, then a tour of the city, and maybe some hiking?" She shrugged her shoulders a little to encourage Ali to continue the back-rub. "How does that sound?"

"Good." She liked the aspect of getting a hike in. "And we're still doing dinner with Kelley and them, right?" No answer, Ashlyn just hummed in approval of Ali's soft scratches between her blades. "Ash?" Still nothing. Ali rolled her eyes and stilled her hand.

"What? Oh... yea. Yea, we are." She wiggled her shoulders again so Ali would continue, as if she wasn't going to anyway. She did and Ashlyn rolled her head back and sighed in approval. "Could've waited for me, you know?" She mumbled and it almost imitated Ali's tone.

"Waited for you for what, babe?"

"To take a shower." She grinned when she said it, eyes closed.

"Oh stop!" Ali nudged her with her knees. "You could have gotten up!" She transitioned from back-rub to trying to tickle her sides. Ashlyn's body immediately jolted forward and she rolled off the recliner onto her feet. "Oh, right..." Ali said with a devilish smile "...I forgot you're _painfully_ ticklish." She raised an eyebrow to challenge Ashlyn.

"Am not! I just... wanted to get ready for our day?" She held back a smile and grabbed the coffee mug. " **This** is coming with me." She figured that could be Ali's punishment for tickling her.

"You better put that back, young lady, or-" 

"Or what?" Ashlyn interrupted.

"5... 4... 3..."

"Oh shit!" Ashlyn hopped the recliner and hurried into the room, careful not to spill a drop before placing the mug on the counter. _Always so good with my hands_.

"2... 1..." Ali casually strolled in after her and Ashlyn stood behind the couch to form a barrier. "Let's see who's 'not ticklish' now..." Ali moved to the left side and Ashlyn hopped the other way. "Oh, it's going to be like that, huh?"

"I know you think you've got this one but you're wearing a robe so... I already win." Ashlyn smirked. _Bring it on, Ali. I'll have that robe off in no time._ She motioned for Ali to come closer.

"Easier to move." She pointed at herself and kept a straight face. "All a part of my plan." She winked at a laughing Ashlyn.

They were at a stand-off for a few minutes. Ali would fake one way and Ashlyn would move the other. And again. And again. Ali ran around the couch only to find Ashlyn on the other side. "How's that plan of your's working out?" Ashlyn pretended to check with her. Ali just pointed at her as a warning. "I should probably let you know..." Ali didn't respond, she was down in ready-stance, planning her next move. "...I have a plan of my own in the works."

Ali stood up straight and tipped her head toward Ashlyn. "Oh yea? What's that?"

"This!" Ashlyn jumped on the couch and launched herself over the back. Ali squealed and tried to slide out of the way but Ashlyn grabbed her by the waist. A perfectly executed take-down, she pulled Ali down on top of her, into her lap. She whispered into Ali's ear from behind. "Good thing neither of us is ticklish, right?"

"No!" Ali tried to wiggle free. "Nooo! No!" She didn't picture this turning around on her.

Ashlyn only stopped when Ali was completely breathless. She smiled as she felt Ali relax into her body and pulled her up to kiss behind her ear.

"Told you I had a plan." Ashlyn whispered and kissed the same spot.

Ali took in a few more breaths before responding. "Yea, and so did I." She tipped her head back and rested it on Ashlyn’s shoulder so her mouth was lined up perfectly with Ashlyn’s ear. “I had a great time last night.” She whispered seductively.

Ashlyn tried to turn her around so Ali could straddle her but Ali wouldn’t let it happen. She had something else in mind.

“Easy there.” She wrapped an arm backwards around Ashlyn’s neck. She pulled herself up and Ashlyn let it happen, intrigued by the fact Ali was slowly licking her ear.

Ali slowly untied the robe. It was almost painfully slow for Ashlyn’s liking and when she tried to help and hurry things along- Ali pushed her hand out of the way.

Ashlyn really only had use of one hand at a time- due to their position. The other hand was planted on the floor to keep them propped up, both facing the ceiling and Ali still nibbling on her ear.

She finally untied it and Ashlyn felt the fabric fall slightly open onto her leg, pretty pissed she was still mostly clothed herself. Ali let out a soft moan and Ashlyn stopped caring about her pajamas and slid her hand down Ali’s thigh- only to be pushed away. She was a little frustrated until she saw Ali reach down to touch herself.

 _Oh my god._ Her eyes grew wide with interest.  

Ali continued a slow, steady pattern and Ashlyn could feel her breathing heavier, the licks on her ear become longer, needier. Ali let out a high-pitched sigh, her grasp around Ashlyn’s neck became a little tighter.

Just when Ashlyn didn’t think she could take it anymore Ali whispered in her ear. “Will you help me?”

She was more than happy to do so and when her hand met Ali’s she felt her bite down lightly on her ear lobe- letting out a moan through closed teeth. Ashlyn tried to take over but Ali stopped her hand. 

“What?” Ashlyn exhaled.

“I said _help me_ , not _do it for me_.” Ali smiled. She really wanted it her way right now. She guided Ashlyn‘s hand to her center and resumed the same pace as before with a little more pressure, forcing Ashlyn’s hand in the patterns she wanted. Her moans were directed straight into Ashlyn’s ear and Ash swore her head was spinning.

Ashlyn was mad she had to have one hand planted at all times- what she wouldn’t give to rub Ali’s nipples right now. She let Ali guide her until she was right on the edge.

“Baby...” Ali begged and moved her hand away to allow Ashlyn full access. She wrapped both arms backward around Ashlyn’s neck- she was reaching in ecstasy. 

The second Ashlyn’s fingers took over completely, Ali was a moaning, back-arching, neck-biting mess. Everything was so much more intense now that Ashlyn was in control of her again.

She called Ashlyn’s name as she came, dripping onto her girlfriend’s hand and gasping for air. She lost all muscle control and almost slid down Ashlyn’s body until Ashlyn stopped her by sitting up and wrapping her other arm around. Her hand still between Ali’s legs- allowing her to come down slowly from her high.

Ali was trying to regain her composure- her head still leaning back over Ashlyn’s shoulder- chest heaving up and down. 

She felt Ashlyn wrap her in the robe again and Ali nudged her neck with her nose.

“So that was your plan?” Ashlyn whispered to her when her breathing slowed to a normal pace. Ali just shook her head up and down. “Good thing I caught you then, huh?” Ashlyn joked. 

“I let you.” Ali smiled to the ceiling- still not recovered enough to move. She turned her head to kiss behind Ashlyn’s ear. “Are you sure we have to leave the room today?” She was half kidding.

“We do. But... we _could_ call it an early night later.” She suggested and pulled Ali to sit across her lap, kissing her temple. 

“Mmmm, that sounds nice.” She nuzzled into Ashlyn’s collar bone and felt her smile.

...

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Ready." Ali turned off the bathroom light and pulled her purse over her shoulder. Ashlyn admired her for a second. "What? Is this okay?" She pointed to her outfit. 

"Yea, of course. You look great." Ashlyn's eyes shone as she smiled. 

"I'm wearing leggings and a hoodie, Ash." Ali rolled her eyes and walked past her. 

"I know. And you look great in leggings and a hoodie, Ali." She mimicked her and playfully pushed her out the door before closing it behind them. 

... 

"Where to first?" Ali asked when they walked outside. 

"Brunch!" Ash jumped up and jogged ahead. "Come on, Al. Keep up!" She joked. "Good thing you're wearing sneakers!" 

"Shut up, I need them for hiking." She caught up. "Have fun hiking in Sperry's." She laughed. 

"Dammit! I forgot we're going hiking." She feigned disappointment but really hiking was the highlight of the day. And really she didn't forget. "Oh well. At least I look good." She stopped jogging and brushed her shoulder off. 

Ali slowed to her pace and they walked the rest of the way, bumping shoulders every now and then. Ashlyn looped their arms and Ali leaned into her slightly. Even something as little as that made Ashlyn’s heart swell. _God, I love this girl._  

... 

They were finally at the top of the hill, at their first SF attraction. Ali was glad they passed on the all-you-can-drink mimosas, this city was a work-out, and she loved it. They soaked in the views, went to the top of the tower, and took a few pictures before heading to the next stop. They went to the pier, the wharf, and some of the parks. They rode the trolley and sat outside for lunch at a cafe in North Beach. 

A couple times, Ali would catch Ashlyn staring at her and raise an eyebrow.

"Like the view? It's the leggings, isn't it?" She would joke. And Ashlyn would break her gaze, looking to the park or down the street. 

"I like the robe better." She joked back and winked at Ali.

... 

They made their way to the Golden Gate Bridge and walked along it- Ashlyn on the side closest to the railing, knowing Ali was a little "intimidated" by heights. They stopped half-way to look over the bay. The fog was breaking and the sun was coming through to touch down on the city.

Ali moved closer to the edge and leaned on the railing cautiously. Ashlyn didn't notice how tense she was until she wrapped an arm around her hips. Resting her chin on Ali's shoulder.

"I have you." She said softly from the crook of Ali's neck. "Don't be nervous." She reassured and felt Ali relax. 

"I'm not nervous. I feel safe with you." Ali turned to kiss her cheek. She smiled when she felt Ashlyn smile and she kissed it again. "I love you." She said softly and it seemed more sincere than ever before. She looked Ashlyn in the eye and something was different this time. Ashlyn noticed. 

"I love you too, Ali." She nudged her with her nose and kissed her lips softly. "So much." 

... 

"We can hike Fort Funston or the Marin Headlands. Both are pretty cool for different reasons but if we do the Headlands... 1. it has a black sand beach and 2. it's right there." She pointed across the bridge. "Otherwise we have to go get the car to go to Fort Funston." 

"Ooo that one sounds cool. What's the plus side to Fort Funston?" 

"It's a dog beach. No leashes." Ashlyn shrugged her shoulders when Ali chuckled at her. "What? I like dogs." 

"Headlands today, Funston tomorrow?" Ali suggested. 

"Sounds good to me." 

... 

They went to a few overlooks and admired the view, took pictures with a few fans who recognized them, and took their own picture in front of the bridge.

Finally, they drove down to Rodeo Beach and hiked along it. The fog wasn’t bad so there was more of a view than expected. The dark sand and rocks contrasted perfectly with the light blue sky mixed with the gray fog.

They walked down as far as they could before the cliff-side took over the beach. Ashlyn climbed up the rock and Ali hesitated to follow until Ashlyn mumbled a comment about her Sperry’s. 

Now Ali had to climb it. Just to make a point. 

They sat up there for a while. Resting from the long hike and just enjoying each other’s company. Ashlyn held her hand and kissed it from time to time as Ali leaned into her.

...

“Ready to head back?” Ali finally asked and Ashlyn nodded yes before starting to climb down the rock. She turned to help Ali down but Ali brushed her off.

"I got it." Not even a second later she slipped and grabbed onto Ashlyn’s shoulder to steady herself. 

They both tried not to laugh and Ashlyn extended her hand again for Ali to take. She took it this time and slowly climbed down before hopping off.

She loosened her grip and turned to walk back but Ashlyn didn’t let go of her hand. She didn’t move.

And when Ali turned around to face her, Ashlyn got down on one knee. 

...

 


	10. Chapter 10

Ali was in shock. She stood up straight and looked down at her almost as if she was frightened. She didn’t believe it yet- especially after the false alarm the other night. She looked down to Ashlyn’s shoe. Laces tied. Her eyes darted back up to Ashlyn’s eyes and she let out a shuddering breath.

Ashlyn had never been so nervous in her life and Ali’s reaction only made the nerves worse. Ali drew in a breath and her jaw dropped. She covered her mouth with her free hand, eyes already starting to tear, and it was all the confidence Ashlyn needed.

“The first time I laid eyes on you- I swear my heart skipped a beat. The first time we hung out- I worried you’d steal my heart. And the first time I kissed you- I realized you already stole it. You are the most amazing person I have ever met and you’re the only one for me. I’ve known that since the beginning- even if you _did_ play hard to get at first.” Ashlyn smiled shyly.

Ali giggled a little as she continued to fight back tears.

“I love you more than anything on this planet. You’ve supported me every step of my journey and I promised to support you through every step of yours. But I’d like to change that... I’d like to change ‘ _my journey_ ’ and ‘ _your journey_ ’ to ‘ _our journey_ ’. So...” Her hands were a little shaky.

 _Don’t fail me now._ She pulled a small, navy blue box out of her pocket and opened it.

Ali couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, her shoulders started to shake, hand still over her mouth.

Ashlyn took a deep breath. “Alex Krieger, my heart and soul, will you marry me?”

Ali shook her head up and down and let a sob slip through her fingers.

Ashlyn slowly slid the ring on her finger and kissed her knuckles.

Ali pulled her up by the back of the neck and kissed her hard on the lips. Ashlyn was fighting tears now too but she managed to keep them at bay.

“Yes! Yes, of course I’ll marry you!” She hugged Ashlyn tight, tighter than ever before.

“I love you, Ali.” Ashlyn kissed the top of her head. “More than life itself." Ashlyn picked her up. She wanted to hold all of her. Ali’s legs wrapped around her waist and she moved her hands to Ashlyn’s shoulders. Ashlyn kissed her again, passionately, slowly.

Their first real kiss as an engaged couple.

When they broke Ali wrapped her arms back around her neck and kissed under her ear.

“I love you too.” She whispered in her ear. “I love you.” She kissed her jaw. After all these years, it still made Ashlyn blush. “I love you.” She kissed the corner of her mouth. She leaned back to look Ashlyn in the eyes. “We’re engaged!” She squealed and wiggled and kissed her one more time before hopping down.

Ashlyn had never seen her so excited before. She was absolutely glowing and Ashlyn’s heart swelled. Her eyes started to tear as she watched Ali wipe her own tears.

“Ash?” Ali worried when she looked up and saw Ashlyn staring at her, tears threatening to spill from her own eyes.

“We’re getting married!” Ashlyn whispered as if she realized it for the first time and they hugged again. She refused to let Ali go, she wanted to hold her forever, and Ali was fine with that. She wiped away her tears before letting her free. “Okay.” They both nodded their heads. “Let’s head back... for real this time.”

She grabbed Ali’s hand and they started the walk. Halfway in, she noticed something.

“So... is the ring okay?” She hesitated a little. It took so long to choose between her final two choices that she hoped she didn’t take the wrong route.

“Oh my god!” Ali gasped.

“What?!” Ashlyn stopped walking and Ali looked down at her hand before stopping also.

“I forgot to look!”

“Forgot to look?” Ashlyn worried a little more. _Is this her nice way of saying she didn’t like it?_

“I was so caught up in-” She gasped again, softer this time. She ran her thumb over the ring and Ashlyn could see her shoulders heaving, her hands trembling. A sure sign she was crying. “It’s gorgeous!” She managed to get out.

She pulled Ashlyn in for a kiss on the lips.

“It’s perfect, Ash.” She mumbled into the kiss. She brushed the tip of her nose under Ashlyn’s and sighed happily before pecking her on the lips once more. “Okay, stop crying already, would ya? I’m trying to get back, jeeze.” She joked and Ashlyn nudged her to keep walking.

...

Once they were back and showered and in between giddy make-out sessions, Ali had a realization.

“Oh my god, we have to call Kyle!” She grabbed for her phone but Ashlyn stopped her. “What?”

“Al, we’re going to see him in two days. Can’t we wait to do it in person?” She pleaded. “Think about how much better that will be!”

She was right, but Ali wanted to tell someone right now. She was too excited. “Ash, pleaseee.” She whined.

“Okay, fine. Call him.” Ali jumped up and started dialing. “But you’re going to miss his reaction and when we see him in two days you’ll wish you waited.” Ashlyn tried a little reverse psychology and Ali paused.

“Ughhh fine.” She clicked the phone off. “You win, you win.”

“You can tell Alex at dinner in a little bit.” Ashlyn reminded.

“Yes! You’re right. I forgot about that.” She was back to being excited again until she thought about it more. “Wait...” She saw Ashlyn smirk from across the room. “What about Kelley and Tobin?” Ashlyn’s smirk grew wider.

“So... you know how I went surfing with them the other day?” Ali shook her head up and down. “Well... that was a lie.” She laughed. “We were scoping out the proposal spot.” She smiled sheepishly. “I almost slipped up too but I guess you didn’t notice.” She laughed.

“How long have you been planning this?” 

“To propose to you? Since forever.” She smiled. “To propose to you **here**? A few months. I talked to Kell about it at the Algarve.”

Ali was surprised. “She’s good. I wouldn’t have been able to keep it together that long.”

“And we needed Tobin in on it since she moved here and Alex... well, Alex is Alex.” She laughed. “She couldn’t know- it was too risky. Two people was already enough.” She buttoned up her shirt and walked to Ali who was fixing her hair in the mirror. She kissed the top of Ali’s head and saw her eyes light up.

“Oooo. Can we at least Skype my mom?” She looked at her in the reflection of the mirror, her eyes willing her to say yes.

Ashlyn tensed a little.

“Can we do it tomorrow morning?” She pulled out her best puppy-dog eyes. “I want to share this with just you for now.” She kissed her. “I’m sorry. Is that selfish?” 

Ali turned around in her embrace and kissed her on the mouth. “Not selfish at all.” She spoke into her lips before pulling her back in.

...

Alex looked at the time.

“Late again.” She sighed but she didn’t really care.

Kelley shot a glare to Tobin and Tobin just smiled knowingly. For all they cared, they could be as late as they wanted.

...

“Okay, you ready?” Ashlyn squeezed Ali’s hand when they stopped outside the restaurant.

“Yea!” She beamed. “How should we tell her?”

Ashlyn just shrugged her shoulders and told Ali it was up to her.

“Maybe I can be like ‘man, I really need to get my nails done’ and put my hand like this and she’ll be like ‘ahhh!’...”

“You’re such a nerd.” Ashlyn laughed and opened the door for Ali.

“Whatever. I’ll figure something out.” Ali mused and walked in.

...

“Do you have a reservation?”

“I think it’s under O’Hara?” Ashlyn guessed.

“O’Hara, party of five? Right this way, miss.” The host led them to the back patio.

“Here we go, babe.” Ashlyn laced her fingers with Ali’s as they rounded the corner and walked up to the table.

Ali’s jaw dropped. She was speechless...

There sat Kelley, Alex, and Tobin. As well as Kyle, the Krieger’s, and the Harris’s- patiently waiting for them to arrive. Ali stood there in shock, her hand over her mouth once more. “Congratulations!” They yelled, not exactly in unison but close.

“Are you serious?” She turned to Ashlyn who was smiling like a fool. She punched her playfully then hugged her around the waist. “I can’t believe you. This is amazing.” She mumbled into Ashlyn’s neck. 

“I knew you would want to share this with everyone.” Ashlyn kissed the top of her head before letting her go. Ali sprinted to Kyle first. He picked her up in a hug and spun her around.

They were greeted with crushing hugs and exchanges of ‘welcome to the family’ from both sides.

Kyle walked over to Ashlyn and paused before hugging her. Ali watched from a distance.

“I couldn’t imagine anyone else.” He said sincerely and pulled her in. This rare moment of seriousness meant a lot to Ashlyn. From over Kyle’s shoulder, she spotted Ali hugging her mom. She caught her eye.

They shared the look for a moment before Ali grinned and tapped the ring on her left hand before mouthing “We’re engaged!” like before. Ashlyn swore she fell in love all over again.


End file.
